tobipediafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
C++
C++ jest jednym z języków programowania używanym przez profesjonalnych programistów. Pozwala na pisanie wydajnych programów. Kompilatory w C++ Darmowe. Kompilatory *Borland C++ Compiler *DJGPP *GNU Compiler Collection *Minimalist GNU for Windows *Intel C++ Compiler (darmowy do użytku niekomercyjnego) *lcc compiler *Microsoft Visual C++ Toolkit 2003 *Microsoft Visual C++ 2005 Express Edition (kompilator oraz środowisko) *Open Watcom *Small Device C Compiler *Digital Mars C and C++ Compilers *Tiny C Compiler *http://www.softpedia.com/progDownload/Intel-C-Compiler-for-Windows-Download-8805.html C++ Compiler Środowiska *Anjuta *C++ Builder X *Dev-C++ *Eclipse CDT *KDevelop *Relo *Code::Blocks *MinGW Developer Studio *BVRDE *Quincy *RHIDE *Ultimate++ *Pelles C *Microsoft Visual C++ 2005 Express Edition Komercyjne. Kompilatory *Comeau C/C++ Compiler *Intel C++ Compiler Środowiska *C++ Builder X *Borland C++ Builder *Magic C++ *Microsoft Visual C++ 2005 Literatura Ksiązki dla początkujących: * H.M. Deitel, P.J. Deitel "Arkana: C++ Programowanie", Read Me 1998 * Jerzy Grębosz "Symfonia C++ Standard" , Edition 2000 przy wspolpracy Oficyny Kallimach * Jerzy Grębosz "Pasja C++" , Edition 2000 przy wspolpracy Oficyny Kallimach * Andrew Koenig, Barbara E. Moo, "C++. Potęga języka. Od przykładu do przykładu", wydawnictwo Helion * Lippman S.B., Lajoie J. języka C++", WNT 2003 * Brian Overland "C++ Bez Obaw", Helion 2006 * Walter Savitch "W tonacji C++" wydawnictwo RM * Herb Schildt "C++ Beginner's Guide", darmowy e-book w języku angielskim dostępny w MSDN Książki dla zaawansowanych: * David Abrahams, Aleksey Gurtovoy, "Język C++. Metaprogramowanie za pomocą szablonów" wydawnictwo Helion * Andrei Alexandrescu, "Nowoczesne projektowanie w C++", Wydawnictwa Naukowo-Techniczne * Stephen C. Dewhurst "C++. Kanony wiedzy programistycznej " , wydawnictwo Helion * Stephen C. Dewhurst "C++. Kruczki i fortele w programowaniu" , wydawnictwo Helion * Bruce Eckel, "Thinking in C++. Edycja polska", wydawnictwo Helion * Bruce Eckel, Chuck Allison, "Thinking in C++. Edycja polska. Tom 2" wydawnictwo Helion * Nicolai M. Josuttis, "C++. Biblioteka standardowa. Podręcznik programisty", wydawnictwo Helion * Andrew Koenig, Barbara E. Moo, "Język C++. Koncepcje i techniki programowania", wydawnictwo Helion * Stanley B. Lippman, "Istota języka C++. Zwięzły opis", Wydawnictwa Naukowo-Techniczne * Scott Meyers, "C++. 50 efektywnych sposobów na udoskonalenie Twoich programów", wydawnictwo Helion * Scott Meyers, "Język C++ - bardziej efektywny", Wydawnictwa Naukowo-Techniczne * Scott Meyers, "STL w praktyce. 50 sposobów efektywnego wykorzystania", wydawnictwo Helion * Nicholas A. Solter, Scott J. Kleper Zaawansowane programowanie", wydawnictwo Helion 2005 * Bjarne Stroustrup, "Język C++", Wydawnictwa Naukowo-Techniczne * Herb Sutter, "Wyjątkowy język C++. 47 łamigłówek, zadań programistycznych i rozwiązań", Wydawnictwa Naukowo-Techniczne * Herb Sutter, Andrei Alexandrescu, "Język C++. Standardy kodowania. 101 zasad, wytycznych i zalecanych praktyk", wydawnictwo Helion * Herb Sutter, "Wyjątkowy język C++. 40 nowych łamigłówek, zadań programistycznych i rozwiązań", wydawnictwo Helion * Herb Sutter, "Wyjątkowy styl języka C++. 40 nowych łamigłówek, zadań programistycznych i rozwiązań", wydawnictwo Helion * David Vandevoorde, Nicolai M. Josuttis, "C++. Szablony. Vademecum profesjonalisty", wydawnictwo Helion Po szczegolowe recenzje z ksiazek warto siegnac na stronie ACCU Search in Book Reviews Książki dostępne w Internecie: *C++ In Action *Thinking in C++ *Designing Components with the C++ STL *C++ Bez Cholesterolu *Metody numeryczne w C *Optimizing C++ - the WWW version *How To Think Like A Computer Scientist *C++ For Artists: The Art, Philosophy, and Science of Object-Oriented Programming *Od zera do gier kodera Kompletny kurs C++ od zupełnych podstaw do gier 3D wspieranych przez DirectX *Wikibooks Internetowa książka dotycząca C++ Kategoria:Języki programowania